


Two Perfect Lines

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Wears Makeup, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e11 Lost Souls, Fluff, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Alec has a secret talent that catches Magnus off guard.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 238
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Two Perfect Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people are struggling right now, so I will be attempting to write as many fluff ficlets as humanly possible over the next coming weeks. Here's installment number one!

“Just hold still, Magnus,” Alec chastised as he pulled at the skin underneath Magnus’ eye. He looked entirely too adorable. His face was serious, a focus to it that Magnus had only ever seen on the battlefield and in the bedroom. As the pencil floated closer, Magnus leaned his head back with a shake. 

“I’m very flattered you want to do this for me, Alexander, but don’t you think it’s a bit risky. I have wonderful eyes as I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Magnus said with his usual amount of flirtation. 

Alec looked unimpressed. “And you will still  _ have _ wonderful eyes when I am done. Don’t you trust me?” Alec asked with a furrow of his brow. Magnus stroked a hand over Alec’s face and cupped his cheek in his palm. Alec’s face softened as he leaned into the touch. 

“I do trust you, you know that. But you’re not exactly a professional at this,” Magnus reasoned, still leaning far back in his chair to avoid Alec’s hand. Alec sighed and raised his eyebrows at Magnus. 

“If I tell you something, you better not repeat it to anyone.” Before Magnus could agree, Alec tilted his head with utmost seriousness. “I mean  _ anyone _ , Magnus. Promise me.” Magnus nodded and let his hand fall to his lap. He was growing increasingly nervous with every raise of Alec’s perfectly sculpted eyebrows. He didn’t say anything until Alec raised an eyebrow at him again. 

Magnus rolled his eyes in fondness. “Not a soul, Alexander,” he agreed. Alec reached a hand over Magnus’ shoulder and grabbed the hand mirror from the dresser. He held it up to Magnus who accepted it and turned it toward himself. Alec chuckled and turned it so that it was facing him. Magnus inhaled sharply as Alec brought the eyeliner pencil to his face and drew two perfect lines on his eyelids. He traced along his waterline with the steadiest of hands and when he was done, he inspected his work. He had to push Magnus’ hand down as he was too stunned to move. 

“Did you think Maryse taught Izzy how to do her makeup?” Alec said with a smirk on his face. Magnus had never wanted to see lipstick on anyone more. He surged forward and the mirror crashed to the ground, but Magnus didn’t care. He pressed his lips to Alec’s roughly, holding his face with both of his hands. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ back and pulled him even closer. Alec whined when Magnus pulled his head back, a wide grin on his face. 

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, running his thumb under Alec’s newly painted eye.

“Now I  _ know _ that’s a good thing.” Magnus couldn’t help but kiss him again when he winked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Aria for thinking of everyone during this wonderful time. 
> 
> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts ONLY for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and/or and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
